


【索香】没说出的爱P4

by Charlie_Nan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Nan/pseuds/Charlie_Nan
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	【索香】没说出的爱P4

没说出的爱P4

“你想好了吗？给你的时间不多了。”

金黄的发丝被微风拂动，身材欣长的男人面朝大海沉默着。

黑衣人也没有不耐烦，只靠着桅杆等待寂静被打破。

山治不紧不慢地点上一根烟，烟雾模糊了他看向海面的眼睛，头一次，抽烟也令他感到烦躁。

食指中指夹着香烟，淡漠地对着身旁那人说：“我知道了。”

“别忘了你姓什么。”黑衣人只撂下这一句话，便消失不见。

山治没有动，注视着波光粼粼的水面，抽完最后一口烟，优雅地整理了西装和领带，踏着黑暗走向身后一丝灯火。

“你怎么起来了？”

索隆看着山治手插裤兜从外面走进来，不禁皱眉，山治脸颊微红，显然还没有退烧。

“屋里太闷了，出去抽了根烟。”

从进来开始，山治就没看过索隆一眼，径直走向茶几去倒水，仿佛他不存在一样。

不对劲，非常不对劲。

索隆没来由地有些恼火，厨子挑衅，他便只想操他，让他驯服。

这么想也这么干了，水还没喝进山治嘴里就被索隆一把打掉，拽着他平整的领带啃上他的嘴。

几乎是一瞬间山治的唇角便磕破了，刺痛让他不禁皱眉。

山治挣扎着想要推开他，还想骂他绿藻头，可发烧让他没有足够的力气与索隆抗衡。

一阵天旋地转两人已经滚到卧室的床上，索隆不由分说将人扒了个精光，死死地掼在洁白的床单里。

山治一声不吭地跟他较劲，脸憋的通红也不发一言，只是用尽全力地抵抗。

他倔犟的样子让索隆生气，索隆也不明白自己怎么了，牵扯到山治的事情，哪怕他对自己一点点刻意的冷漠，都可以让他怒火中烧。

山治生着病自然是拗不过索隆，三两下便被制服。索隆熟练地摸到后方的穴口，两指刺了进去。

山治的眉紧蹙在一起，下身传来撕裂的感觉，从大腿根部一直到脚趾，都忍不住痉挛。

不管他是不是还在发烧，索隆简单地扩张后，便大刀阔斧地挺进。早在山治被他扒光时他就已经勃起，此时进入山治干涩的甬道，肿胀之感逼得山治弓起身子又重重的跌回床上。

一场情事两个人都不舒服，山治的穴道太过紧致，夹得索隆生疼。没有扩张好就进入，山治疼的死死抓着床单，不让自己叫出声。

尽管忍得辛苦，可还是露出细碎的呻吟。索隆心中其实有些不忍，但当下心中那一丝凌虐的欲望驱使他继续，似乎把他弄坏他心里才能畅快。

山治浑身高热地陷入了昏迷，索隆心中有愧，一直陪在床边。

山治是在他们到达一座小岛的第二天醒来的。

一睁眼就看到一团绿色歪倒在椅子上，不知道他在床边守了多久。

身体像被碾压过一样，每一个细胞都喧嚣着疲惫，山治倒吸一口凉气，下身的疼痛仿佛要将他撕成两半。

山治狠狠剜了那人一眼，真是不知道他发什么神经突然施以暴行。

轻轻下床，山治微微踮起脚，尽量使自己走路姿势不会太奇怪，他发现路飞正在和岛上的居民开宴会，篝火冲向夜空，好不热闹。

他盯着燎人的焰火，有些愣神，在他不算长的海盗生涯里，伙伴和梦想已然是他最重要的东西了。

All Blue的存在充满神秘，但伙伴就在他眼前，是伸手就可以触碰到的他愿意放弃一切来守护的。

深邃的目光穿透了熊熊烈火，蓝色的眸愈发像海洋一般沉静。

“山治你醒啦！我想吃肉！”

路飞注意到站在篝火一旁的山治，他真的很想念他做的饭，整片大海，再没有比山治更棒的厨师了。

路飞的叫声让山治回神，他随口答应，告诉乔巴他没事了，又与正在做饭的岛民交接，便操起菜刀，加入了他们。

岛上的厨师都惊叹于山治的刀功和厨艺，他们问山治能不能教给他们，他们从来没有见过这么厉害的厨师。

山治挥舞着菜刀的手突然顿住，他苦涩地弯起嘴角。

周围的人都在问他怎么了，可他什么却都听不见，片刻后颓然跪倒在地上，眼泪止不住地流下来，意气风发的那个金发男人，再也停不下哭泣了。


End file.
